


论补魔的正确姿势

by BilBoQ



Series: Strange/Ross奇异玫瑰 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	论补魔的正确姿势

0

Ross还记得，一开始的时候，那件事进行得是非常收敛的。

 

1

那是一个拯救世界的好日子。

 

因为对手给人一种怎么也打不完的绝望感，所有人都筋疲力竭，而Dr.Strange声称前一天晚上刚跟别的次元的至尊法师切磋过，他看起来是最想罢工的那个。

最后大家不负众望又守卫了世界和平，照常一身汗一脸泥，相约去吃墨西哥卷，公费。

身为大家都不怎么待见的政府官员，Ross并不喜欢凑热闹。强行跟那群有过出生入死经历的复仇者联盟成员打成一片，只有傻子才会厚着脸皮那么做。

Ross就那么站在特遣员身边，听着前线发来的平民伤亡报告，目送这些拯救世界的英雄们离开。

直到Dr.Strange引起了他的注意，于是他快步赶上去。

他没有看错，这个大法师已经有点站不稳了。

“博士，你感觉还好吗？”Ross关切地走到他的身侧，尝试看清大法师的表情有没有任何不适。

Dr.Strange的回应是突然揽在他肩上的胳膊，还有大半的体重。

“抱歉，就这样……”

“需要我帮你联系王吗？”

“这样待一会儿就好，拜托了。”

仿佛是担心Ross甩开他，法师把自己的胳膊收得更紧了一些，捏住了Ross的肩头。

在散落了一地的水泥块和钢筋之间，至尊法师和政府官员勾肩搭背，Ross觉得自己的西服快要被人们八卦的视线点着了。

而且压在身上的法师越来越重了，Ross不得不改变了下姿势撑住他，现在要是晕过去就更难办了。

“我叫医疗队来。”Ross想抬手示意还在观望动态的手下靠近。

正在以一个非常憋屈的姿势挂在他身上的至尊法师只能叹了口气，慢慢撤出了Ross的私人领域。

压在Ross身上的小山被抬走，而他感到自己仿佛又长高了那么半英寸——当然是假的。

“谢谢你，Mr.Ross。”

“不客气，你真的还好吗？”Ross侧身看了看等在不远处的复联成员，“要不去跟他们吃墨西哥卷恢复一下精神？”

博士皱着眉头，他抬起手来打开了传送门，目的地并不是那家小店。

“真是个怪人。”

可是跟Ross打交道的家伙里面这还不算最怪的了，他应该知足。

 

2

第二次，就有点明显过头了，Ross几乎就能猜出来他在干什么。

那又是一个拯救世界的好日子。

不过拯救世界之前需要先拯救自己，联盟总部被吊打，端着机枪的特工们一波一波出去送死，停在机场的飞机像多米诺那样连环爆炸。Ross一想到会有那一人高的报告需要应付的时候祈祷自己最好受一个不致命也不致残但是能昏迷上三个月的伤，就可以逃避报告了。可那是工作，白宫给他开的工资就是指望他干这个的。

但Ross万分确信白宫给他开工资可不包括这个。

彼时他正在安全区指挥总部大楼的撤离工作，还有那么半打的分区负责人联系不上，Ross正在草拟那么半打的辞退通知。

一道红光猛得贴近，他下意识端起手枪，却结实地撞进别人的怀里。

那股子魔法的味道——麻制衣物和旧书的墨水香，外带一点金属的苦——让他一下就认出了这个怀抱的主人。

Ross以为自己知道Strange在干嘛。

于是他乖巧地闭上眼睛等待一次巨大的冲击／爆炸／火光／恶咒等等，总之是常人受不了的需要个大法师来罩他的危机，等待时长长达五秒。

这个时长可就长得太过分了，一般这么紧急的避险不应该在1秒钟内迎来危机并且在三秒钟内挺过去吗？

终于到风平浪静的第十秒的时候，Ross用埋在对方胸口那种闷闷的声音问：“你在干嘛？”

“一会儿需要施展一个比较困难的法术。”

听起来解释就只有这一句。Ross用尽了全身的理智才憋下了那句WTF。

“……所以？”

“嘘，我需要集中精神。”

“……”

这都什么玩意啊。

不知道是鹰眼还是钢铁侠在不远处大声问他们的法师去哪里了，需要传送门。

Ross想大声求救，同时Strange把脑袋埋得更深了一些。

本来还想问还有多久的Ross被突然震住，他再也无法遵循法师的保持安静的命令了。

“你他妈的是在闻我吗？”

 

3

后来Ross尝试避开至尊法师行动。

但如果一个法师特意开传送门来给你一个熊抱，想要进行解释可就太特么难了。

第一次被别人撞见：“这么隆重，生离死别吗？”

第三次：“又来生离死别啦？”

第七次：“每一次都是生离死别？”

第十五次：“博士又来跟你道别了。”

第三十三次：“是博士。”

现在Ross的同事都开始习惯突然出现的法师了。而且会在法师熊抱Ross的那个时刻该干活干活，该聊天聊天，该喝茶喝茶。

而且之后Dr.Strange会利落地带着他的传送门一起消失，留下愣在原地的Ross感受尴尬。

 

4

“后退，博士。”Ross的配枪抵在博士的下巴上，博士只得举起双手乖乖后退。

周围的人看起来纠结了一下，但是最后选择保持无视。

“冷静，Ross。”

他刚说完，Ross的枪又抬高了几分。

“我需要一个解释，常人能听懂的那种。”Ross确信自己已经尽量保持冷静了，他还在思考扣动扳机的可能，尽量客观地权衡扣动扳机的得失。

没见过揩油揩得这么耿直又理直气壮的。

“我一会儿需要实施一个法术，如果你非要听的话，纽约圣殿和伦敦圣殿的地下圣所，最近被一种叫卡拉多赞的魔物侵占了，就像是藤蔓那样子的，如果不是繁殖期，就不会有太大的毒性……”

“谁他妈在问这个了？！”

“你是对我的圣所感兴趣吗？那我有很多可以说的呢。”

Ross打开了保险。

“你为什么。要跑过来。抱我。”

“……消耗的法力是需要补充的……”

听后Ross仿佛被一道闪电劈中。别说。如果那个就是真相，千万别说。

“我发现跟你的接触可以恢复法力，原理你需要听吗？从多次元宇宙中抽取力量为己所用，这是我的能力。但使用这些力量需要付出代价……”

Ross将枪收了起来，把脸埋在手心里，放任自己崩溃了三秒钟。

“别人不行吗？”Ross小心翼翼地问道，如果答案是不行，千万别说。

“只有你，无数的宇宙，无数的生命，我只有你。”

很好，很感人，我枪呢？

Ross这才注意到同事们已经沉浸其中了，聚在一起安静喝咖啡看好戏。

他开始草拟辞职信了。

这时Ross眼神又转回了法师身上。

Strange背后的传送门还在呲出火花，这时博士张开双臂，一脸理所应当的示好微笑：来抱抱？

Ross听见了自己理智崩溃的声音，他一拳揍在博士脸上，把他揍进了传送门。

 

5

“我早就觉得你会因为这不可思议的真相而拒绝帮助我，但这关乎世界的命运，我真的需要你。”

“那你应该先解释而不是先行动，博士。”

“如果我先礼貌地解释了你会答应吗？”

Ross捏着手机，考虑了三秒，耿直地回复了至尊法师的短信：

“不会。”

“ : ( ” 

 

6

几天后，又到了发工资的好日子了。

Ross涨工资了，70%那么多，没有事先通知的那种。

刚洗完澡坐在客厅喝柳橙汁的Ross看到工资单的那一刻，脊背一阵恶寒。

装模作样地让Ross忐忑了十五分钟后，白宫才给他发了个机密邮件。

**成为Dr Strange的负责人，尽力协助他，事无巨细。**

好吧，我愿为祖国献身，可我的祖国出卖了我。

Ross心底奏响星条旗永不落。

直接回复白宫一封辞职信算了。

但他才舍不得这个工作，数十次出生入死外加厚度成英尺计的文案报告，一路爬到这个位置可不是为了被一个小胡子逼回老家种玉米的。

但也绝对不是为了给一个小胡子当抱枕的。

Ross组织了一下语言，想为自己的权益据理力争一下。就算他的价值比不上一个至尊法师，但是人格应该是没有高低贵贱之分的。

那句话怎么说的，人人生而平等，就算是打过超级血清的偶像英雄或者是超级有钱的大天才或者是血统高贵坐拥国王或者是至尊大法师或者是没有一技之长的政府打工仔，那也都是平等的。

金色的火花突然把Ross昏暗的客厅映照得忽明忽暗。

“想必你收到通知了。”低沉的声音从Ross背后响起，Ross下意识地身体一阵发麻。

始作俑者，暴君，无耻之徒。

“你何必这么做呢，博士？你分明知道我不乐意。”

Ross从座位上站起来，看着走近的至尊法师，把浴袍的腰带系紧了一些。

“对不起，Ross，我没的选。”没有问候也没有握手，贴近的Strange直接跳到拥抱环节，接着纾解般发出一声叹息。

在负责守护全地球的伟大的至尊法师的怀里，Ross只想一枪子崩掉一颗脑袋，他的或Strange的，都无所谓——虽然明显是崩掉自己的对世界来说损失更小。

“你怎么谈的？所以我是你的报酬吗？还是利用你的力量时需要交换的筹码？”

“嘘。”

好吧好吧，需要集中精神对吧？

Ross觉得自己现在就是个婊子，合法的。

可谁都不该为了拯救世界所取报酬，虽然身为被保护者没立场也没资格这么说，但Ross打心眼里就是觉得不应该，毕竟是超级英雄啊。

Ross的夜光时钟挂在客厅里昏昏沉沉地走着，这一刻被Strange作弊般延长。

时间和金属一样冰冷且散发着苦味，比瓦坎达出产的最高贵的振金还坚韧，无法摧毁。

Ross的心底有个冰冷的声音说，你对博士来说的确是特别的，但就跟块能对上号的电池一样，另外充电的方式比较奇特，没别的，不要想多，放轻松，这是工作。

接着Ross的心底又有个温柔的声音说，说的对。

Ross叹了口气，解开了他们之间浴袍腰带的结——硌了他肚皮半天了——然后回抱了Strange。

 

7

后来他们相互让步做出协定。

在Ross的公寓（卧室）和地球上三大圣殿建立稳定的传送门；根据需要，工作时间也可以发展到晚上；搂搂抱抱绝对不能给人看见；工作范围仅限于纯洁友好的肢体接触。

在Dr Strange为Ross介绍镜像次元之后，Ross瘪了瘪嘴，你他妈早干嘛去了，这样第三条相当于白说嘛。

接着在世界相对平和的日子里，Ross就和博士过上了无限趋近于同居的日子。

对一个法师来说，时间和空间的距离都是可以修正的，最长的时空间距，就是打开传送门的时间。

于是Ross已经习惯他在休息时间看纪录片喝柳橙汁的时候，有个嘴巴里念叨个不停的小胡子靠着他看书了，有时候是玩弄指尖翻动的火花，还有时候就会皱着眉头陷入冥想。

但是柳橙汁自动续杯这点简直爽翻了，就是上厕所这件事还要亲力亲为——当然这件事上他也不会允许法师帮忙的。

晚上，Ross最多准许他们手背贴着手背——躺在一张床上已经是极限中的极限了，虽然第二天一早Ross就会发现Strange缠着他，还会用他的斗篷做帮凶。

“陷入梦境的时候身体是没办法控制的，单纯的趋利避害。”

“那你的斗篷呢？”

“它很聪明。”

之后Ross又恢复了一个他做国际安全问题特派员的小习惯：握着枪睡觉。

除此之外，一切还能称得上正常。

 

8

然而在世界相对混乱的日子里。

要死要死要死要死要死。

二十米开外那个会飙激光武器的玩意怎么停下了？

Ross从掩体探出头瞟了一眼，以他九岁前沉迷任天堂的经验，应该是在憋大招。

但撤离还没有完成，他用手背拭去糊住眼睛的血，眯着眼看虚拟面板上显示的疏散进度，发现自己无比需要一个至尊法师和多个传送门。

但现在是各种意义上的山穷水尽。

为什么反派的武器都那么高精尖而且造起来跟不要钱一样多，为什么。

看着身边士兵发烫到冒烟的枪管，子弹像是金色的小雨一样打在高大敌人的特化战甲身上，Ross同情这个士兵当初为什么没有找到一个可爱的姑娘回老家种玉米，就像他同情自己要在这里做炮灰那样。

他掐断了通讯里要求他在空军火力支持下撤离的命令，他数过了，就算只分给他一架飞机的火力对别人来讲都是罪过。收拾一下决定做炮灰的心情，Ross感谢自己这次至少参与了每次行动前设立遗嘱的环节。

分享一个没什么用的小知识，能量脉冲和魔法护盾撞在一起的声音就像是用叉子刮陶瓷盘子。

另一个没什么用的小知识，至尊法师的小胡子从侧后方看还是比较帅气的。

最后一个没什么用的小知识，救人无数的至尊法师今天又救了一个叫Everett K Ross的家伙，而这个家伙会像被救的幸运儿那样，把获救时的场面铭记终身。

金色的法阵和红色的斗篷，不管看多少次都会觉得无与伦比。

在博士的背后，Ross听见魔法护盾和自己的胸口同时发出了清脆的碎裂声。

 

9

“当时有那么吓人吗，你的大法师可是专程跑去罩你咯？”

Ross知道他的上司在问什么。

那时神兵天降的Dr Strange面对攻击架起了护盾，自己则跟吓坏了一样在背后紧紧抱住了他的至尊法师，脸全埋进了斗篷里。

“因为他发现撑不出了想丢下我就跑，求生本能驱使我抱紧了Dr Strange。”

上司翻了一个“真会编”的白眼：“总之，以后不要因为个人原因影响整个行动，传送门的设立比预期晚了十三秒，损失报告由你亲自做，但是我很高兴看到你还活蹦乱跳的，Ross，真心的。”

“谢谢。”Ross用还能继续使用的右手接过文件。

想听真相吗？反正说了你也不会信的。

无数宇宙，无数生命，熠熠生辉战无不胜的至尊法师只有他一块电池，多倒霉。

但对Ross来说，又是多么幸运。

10

一只手打字非常困难。

而视觉输入又非常的慢，这一点早就被证实了。

最后脑电波意念输入的速度，跟思维一样快，堪称完美，但是没有经过任何处理的想法直白的写在报告里，Ross会写出自己第一份全是消音词汇的报告——语音输入同理。

他又乖乖恢复到用一只右手打字。

并且在坚持了20个单词后放弃。

自暴自弃的Ross放弃了这项报告。

他起身走向冰箱，拿出一盒柳橙汁，单手撕开包装，直接对着嘴一阵猛灌。

昏暗的客厅里，夜光时钟的荧光看起来非常神秘，有点像是魔法。

这个点了，Ross放下还剩大半的柳橙汁，心里默默数秒。

果然，卧室传来一阵声响，Dr Strange准时出现了，Ross看着卧室的门被推开。

 

11

“请你理解。”Ross面对走近的博士做出了拒绝的手势。

他现在有一个断掉的胳膊，还有遍布全身的细小伤口，有几个深到以厘米计，因此不得不服用镇痛药。如果接受一个至尊法师的拥抱，他可能会像花洒那样飙出血。而其他碰一下就会痛的挫伤好像还不是需要考虑的第一顺位。

Dr Strange立马在原地停下。

“……我会很温柔的，我保证。”

Ross在住院的时候，博士贴心地都没有来骚扰他，现在他回家了，他能理解为什么某人看起来这么饥渴，被拒绝之后一副震惊的样子。

看着博士受伤的表情，Ross不知道为什么就突然想使坏了,他坚决地摇了摇头。

“那也不行。将双手举到我能看到的地方，博士。”

Ross用右手比出手枪的姿势，一本正经地装作警察那样靠近。

“手枪”抵上了那个长着小胡子的下巴，下巴的主人只能保持投降的姿势。

Ross用右手食指指肚感受胡茬的粗糙，然后是拇指的指肚，之后手指向上，贴上饱满嘴唇的柔软。

博士被这近乎（就是）挑逗的行为弄得愈加困惑，直到Ross踮起脚，用嘴唇感受他的嘴唇。

 

12

为什么会突然想吻至尊法师？

因为他目前的状况不太适合拥抱，这个理由够合理了吗？

明显不够。

Ross在亲上博士的下一个瞬间就听见被强吻的某人脑子里发出咯嘣一声。

这咯嘣一声也让Ross脑子里咯嘣了一声：“这是他妈的在干什么。”

“这是救命的报酬，不喜欢也要收下。”

Ross后撤半步，无法直视博士的眼睛。他强撑着冷静解释，虽然多半是给自己听，他现在希望至尊法师不要深究，而且千万不要有亲了至尊法师就会怎样的奇怪设定。

一定有伤口感染了，不然Ross怎么会觉得现在自己的脸烧得厉害。

他能感受到被亲的至尊法师正在寻求视线的交接。

Ross鼓起勇气与Strange对视，用往常那样骄傲又理直气壮的眼神。

而至尊法师的眼神明亮如星：“就一个？”

 

13

“我发现，接吻的效率比拥抱要高得多。”

正在用柳橙汁给自己的脸颊降温的Ross并不想回复这条预示着事情将要向奇怪的方向发展的短信。

 

14

当Ross终于能双手打字的时候，果然拥抱全变成了拥吻。

至尊法师会左手捏住他的下巴，右手扣住他的腰，接着把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，这种时候，Ross能感受到粗糙的胡茬。

反正是工作嘛，Ross安慰自己，而且又不会被人撞见。

不会被人撞见是他妈约好的不是吗？Ross惊恐地感受到了视线。

Ross在Strange的怀里不安地抵抗起来。

“不能分心。”博士难得在亲吻中主动换气，还说了句话。

“我们在你说的镜像空间里吗？在吧？”

“不。”

又是连解释的打算都没有，博士又凑了上来。

是谁给你的勇气这么理直气壮违背约定啊？

每当这种时候，Ross就想拔出腰间的枪，这件武器就是他唯一可靠的朋友。

“因为我想让他们看见。就这么简单。”

“但我们约好了啊。”

博士仿佛下了很大决心，他拉起斗篷，遮住了两人。

 

15

Ross又收到上司的召见了，他对自己上交的报告很有信心，那么绝对又跟那个小胡子有关。

“希望你收敛一下。我们可是个正经组织，不是给你和博士谈恋爱的布景。”

“可我记得这也是有报酬拿的正经工作呢。”

回复是一个“说的跟你信了一样”的白眼：“总之呢，于公于私，希望你不要跟博士走得太进了，对方是什么，我们又是什么，这种调查你做的够多了，别犯傻。”

Ross想回复一个“谁跟你是一类”的白眼，出于礼貌并没有那么做。

 

16

“橘子味的。”

“嗯？”

“每次你都是橘子味的。”

“那下次我试试苹果汁？”

“有没有更甜一点的？”

“没想到你好这一口。”

“我会给你自动续杯的。”

 

17

博士并没有机会尝到更甜的果汁。

在那之后，Ross连续67小时没有联系上博士，接着，Ross卧室稳定的传送门也消失了。

他甚至请假亲自登门拜访了纽约圣殿，也没有人应门。

最后Ross通过官方渠道得知了奇异博士失踪的消息——有跟没有一样的消息。

超级英雄少了一名，需要操心的事情又更多了起来，而至尊法师的世界如何平衡呢？其他法师已经不是第一次失去他们的至尊法师了，应该有经验了。

Ross把那些新买的果汁全都丢到了垃圾箱里。

“骗子。”

Ross的果汁再也没法自动续杯了。

 

18

Ross变得更加谨慎了起来。

人真的都会死，血液从身体内流光，就算心脏再怎么努力工作想把血压升高，最后发现就算到衰竭也无济于事。或者直接挫伤了脑，生命中枢受损，连自主呼吸这种事都办不到。

奇迹不会常常发生，英雄也不会如期而至。

“你得振作起来，Mr.Ross，世界还需要你拯救呢。”

世界从不需要一个净身高一米七的正常人拯救好吗？世界很忙的别动不动就宣称要拯救她好吗？

“我知道Dr.Strange的消失对你打击很大。”

哦你又什么都知道了，需要我给你鼓鼓掌吗？

“你说句话呀，Mr.Ross。”

我怕我说出来之后咱俩就得拔枪了，然后我会丢掉工作。

“我以上级的身份命令你回话。”

“操你，”接着Ross在对方惊讶注视下捂住了嘴，“天啊我总算说出来了，谢天谢地。”

“……我想你需要休个假，Mr.Ross。”

 

19

“我想你需要休个假，Mr.Ross，干嘛不去尼泊尔玩玩呢？”

Ross模仿着上司那虚情假意的语气，把衣服一件一件往登机箱里丢，并且在上飞机前把箱子丢在了洗手间——他发现了夹层里埋着的GPS发射器。

据传当年博士也拿着单程票，一无所有，来到了加德满都，在小巷被小混混揍哭。

最后那件事Ross并不想重蹈覆辙，他这个身板可能会被直接揍死。

去尼泊尔找到至尊法师——就算没有可靠消息说他在那里——这就是工作狂给自己安排的休假。

就算只找到一个法师也好，那也离真相更近了一些。

他真的找到了法师，都不会说英语，只能用谷歌交流。

感谢谷歌。

感谢个屁。

“至尊法师去了XXXX。”后面的重点内容根本翻译不出来。

“您能换个说法吗？”

“XXXXXXXXXXXXX”真棒，这回全翻译不出来了。

Strange当年是怎么靠这个学会扭曲时空的魔法的？他们用的不是一个谷歌？

而且等Ross的临时手机卡欠费了，这帮法师才告诉他圣殿有Wi-Fi。

“但是他没有死，对吧？”

对方看了屏幕上这句话，点了点头。

“Strange真的死了？”

对方这次好像能直接听懂了，又点了点头。

Ross仿佛被判了死刑。

 

20

在尼泊尔，摇头和点头表达的意思与常识相反。

他是询问洗手间在哪里的时候才发现的，超尴尬。

 

21

“我该怎么找到他呢？”

给对方看了这条信息后，法师们的表情严肃起来。

他们甚至给Ross安排了一间房间，第二天天没亮就抓他起床锻炼身体。

“不，我不学这个，我没功夫。”

法师们又露出了失望的表情，尝试用谷歌给他解释一些事情。

要是Ross现在能见到任何一个会说英语的家伙，他都会忍不住亲那家伙一口的。

 

22

“那他什么时候会回来呢？”

“我不知道。”这个句子显示在冰冷的屏幕上。

“估计一下，大概的时间总有吧？”

法师开始捏住Ross的手机长篇大论了：“时间只是相对的概念……”

好吧后面一个数字都没有，去你妈的哲学，没兴趣看。

 

23

“我是不是该放弃了。”

法师们相互看了一眼，一起摇了摇头。

于是Ross装模作样地收拾了一下根本不存在的行李，穿回了那身西服，发现找不到自己的护照之后，用公用电话给上司去了个电话。

“他妈的Everett Ross，你还知道联系我？”

“接我回去。”

“消失玩了这么久你还有脸说这个？”

“求你？”

挂了电话之后，金色的传送门突然在他身后不远处劈劈啪啪地响起来了。

印象中把人揍进传送门这种事是第二次了。

Ross这回追了进去，一拳一拳打在那过高的颧骨上。

他已经两个多月没有喝过柳橙汁了，现在他能感觉到自己体内缺少Vc，易怒且抵抗力低下。

“我真的没想到你在尼泊尔，我回来之后一直在找你，我发誓，我甚至监听了跟你有关的所有人的电话，我以为你死了。”

“你回来几天了？”

仰躺在地板上的Strange抬起脑袋看向客厅墙壁上那个时钟。

“六个小时多四分钟，话说你能再靠近点吗？刚刚那个传送门真的是我最后一点法力了。”

 

25

“最有效率的方式果然是这个。”

“但工作的时候想都别想。”

Strange刚想做一个悲伤的表情，就牵动了脸上的伤口，不得不停下。

Ross并不是冷血，看在眼里，他心里有点歉疚。

“我去拿医药箱给你。”

但Ross感觉腰上那双布满伤痕的手还没有移开。

“伤口可以等。”

粗糙的胡子几乎要擦伤Ross光裸的胸口了，但幸好同时会落下轻柔的吻。

“所以现在我还要继续给你恢复法力吗，博士？”

Strange额前的碎发挠得Ross心口有点痒。

“我觉得我已经好多了。”

“哦。”Ross有点小失落。

“但我还想再来一次。”

“哦。”Ross的小失落荡然无存。


End file.
